1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating structure for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional heat dissipating structure for an electronic device, there is one that utilizes natural convection due to the so-called chimney effect. With this structure, the upper and lower ends of a chimney passageway are respectively opened to the outside so as to dissipate heat by utilizing the air that naturally flows upwards through the chimney passageway (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-212258).
Nevertheless, the conventional structure is not necessarily a suitable structure for the chimney effect, whereby sufficient heat dissipation results could not be obtained.